The Tree house
by Hopebeth96
Summary: Alice and Jasper our best friends at the age of 4 everyone is a year or 2 older then them, they always get told what to do and taken advantage of. they find a tree house and thats there place..but will someone find it? story will be better thn summery
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

"Emmett!, I am a fairy Princess not a princess!" I screamed. My brother doesn't Know anything!

I'm Alice And i'm 4 years old, Emmett Is My brother and he is 5 years old, and my other brother

Edward is 6.

Me and my brother's Best friends are, Bella, Jasper and Rosalie.

Bella, is 6 years old. Jasper is 4 and a half, and Rosalie is 5 years old.

They were coming over today me and Rosalie were going to play Dress up. Bella Only likes to

hang out with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. She's Hates Dress up and Hates shopping its so

unatrual for a 6 year old girl to hate shopping its wrong i tell you WRONG!

"Gosh how am i suppose to know the diffrence Ally?" He said clearly Annoyed. he was taller

then Edward.

"Well You should have Noticed i had wings and a wand in my hand!!!" I screamed. and Ran crying

to my mom.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" My mother asked.

"Emmett, He Didn't know i was a fairy princess, and he thought i was a princess and it made me

feel like i can't play dress up very good and i don't want Rosalie to win this time." I said Sniffeling.

"Oh Ally it's Alright. I knew you were a fairy princess Boys just don't get it" She said whisperering.

"I know right?" I said.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it" I screamed.

I opened the door.

"Hey Ally! I never knew you were a fairy princess" Jasper Said in fake shock. as i said he was 4

my age and he knew if i got called the wrong thing it was murder time.

"Someone noticed!" I said.

"Hey Ally! There is no way im going to beat you...I brought ten Costumes Let's see who has the

best! Your mom can be the judge" Rosalie Said.

"Okay!! Bella are you going to join us?" I asked.

"Oh sorry Alice I want to play T-Ball with Jasper and Emmett. Though i will probably Trip running to

Base." Bella said.

"Eww T-ball is icky!!!!" i stated. stated.

"is not well see ya later!" Bella said and walked with Jasper,Emmett and Edward outside.

"Wow, That girl has some serious issues " I said to Rosalie.

"I know...I wonder if she's Just Acting like that cause she has a crush on Emmett or Edward.

Jasper Taught me that word...It means That someone Likes the other but doesn't

usaully tell the other person...." Rosalie said. Smarty pants.

"Yeah Probably!! they better not Take Advantage of Jazzy again! Cause he's the youngest." I said.

"Ya or i'll kill them" Rosalie Said hitting her tiny fist in her hand.

"That Makes Two of us!" I said.

~2 hours later~

Alice's POV

"Gosh Ally you so good at Dress up its not even fair" Rosalie said. Cause i had just won the

fashion show.

"Well duh!" I stated.

I heard the door Open and shut.

"Hey Ally Hey Rose!" Bella Said. When she walked in.

"HEY ALLY!!!!" Jasper Yelled and sat next to me.

"Hey Jazzy!" I yelled and hugged him. he was my bestest friend out of all of them Rose was my

second best friend. Jasper was my first, Bella was my 3rd.

Jasper Understood my Fashion moods and everything about me.

"Ally Want to go to the playground?" Jasper asked. Whenever he

ask me to go to the playground,

He wanted to hang out with me and just me.

I was his 1st best friend also.

And Now Edward and Emmett Never give him chance to hang out with me anymore it

makes me so mad at my brothers.

But they didn't Know they were doing that but whatever.

"Of course Jazzy!" I Said.

I got off the Stool and so did Jasper. I went to the front door and put my Mary Janes on.

I got up and ran with Jasper out of the house. to get to the playground you had to walk Threw the

Woods.

Jasper Took my hand. and led me threw the woods and was the only way to get to the play ground

without a car. And I Always fell in the stream, So Jasper was Trying to Prevent that again.

We finally got there.

We didn't Usually Play on the Playground we usually go to our Tree house, We found. We don't

Tell mom or anyone about the tree house cause we wanted a place were no one could find us, and

Make Jasper go play T-ball or whatever, when we wanted to hang out.

We Climbed up the latter, and went in the fimilar room.

was filled with me and Jasper's finger paintings.

"I'm So Tired of Emmy and Edward Never letting you play with me!

There trying to make you cool like them but they always

get to hang out with Rose and Bella!" I yelled, in

my tiny voice.

"I know, Me too, You are my best friend

and there older then me and always

laugh at me for wanting to hang out with you"

Jasper said in his little voice.

"Rosalie and Bella are the same way with me!" I said.

"Let's Make a Promise to not listen to them and just be ourselves."

Jasper stated.

"I promise! and wow you sound so mature for a 4 year old" I said. giggleing.

"So do you Ally" He said laughing.

"Emmett and Edward always say im so imature,

Thank you for not saying i am imature like they do" I said.

"your never Imature...They are" Jasper laughed,

"I know right?!" I said. the Phrase i use to much.

"Plus everyone says were to mature for our age,

I mean we talk in complete sentences,and we have good grammer."

Jasper Said matter-of-factly.

"Your right. Lots of adults say that" I said.

"Let's go do Todays Adventure! so we can write it in our adenture book" Jasper said.

we take adventures everyday then write them down in a book.

"Okay! Today i heard on the Austrila News that there was a Kangaroom loose!

Her name was Kanga! we are on a mission to find Kanga, and

her little baby Roo!!" I said, Whisperering to Jasper.

As we walkined around the slide hiding. so we were out of site if the Kangaroo came threw.

"I see her!!! she's right over by the swings! GO GO GO!!" Jasper Screamed.

I Ran over to the swings Jasper by my side.

I Threw my Imiginary Net over the imginary Kangaroo and pulled her to me and Jasper.

"I got her i got her!" I said.

"And i got Roo!!" Jasper Screamed in happiness.

"Let's Go put them back in ther Cages!" I said Happily walking the imiginary net in hand pulling,

Imginary Kanga along with me. I slid the the imginary net into the green tube. Letting

imginary Kanga out of the net and into her cage. I pulled the net out. and dropped it on the ground.

i skipped over to Jasper.

"Mission Accomplished" I said smiling as i High fived him.

We ran to the Tree house and went up the latter.

we wrote everything down in the journal, we learned how to write and read

at like 3 years old, cause we played computer games.

"Come on Jazzy, Let's Go home." I said.

We Climbed down the latter, and Walked through the woods.

We got to my house. we ran inside holding hands still, I always fell in the woods.

after our adventure cause i was so tired so he holds my hand so he can catch me if i fall.

"Hey Ally!" Emmett said. Welcoming us home, he probably was about to take Jasper away to play

T-ball before Dinner.

"Hey Emmett" Jasper said,

"hello, Emmett" I said in a mean voice.

"Hey Jasper Want to go Play Kick ball and Get away from the little twerp?"

Emmett asked.

I wanted to scream.

"She's not a Twerp Emmett" Jasper said.

"yeah she is, anyways so do you want too?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not a Twerp Emmett!!!" I said trying to sound mean but i sounded really upset.

"Yeah your worse then Twerp i just can't find the right words!!" Emmett said.

I started tearing up. I ran to my mom in the kitchen.

"Sweetie why are you crying?" my mom asked looking worried.

"Emmett said that i was worse then a twerp and that he couldnt figure out the the

right words" I said crying.

"Oh Sweetie! EMMETT!!" She screamed.

"Yes Mom?" Emmett asked.

"Do not call Ally a Twerp that was really mean.." My mom said, to Emmett.

"She is a twerp she dragged Jasper out of the house agisnt his will, for him to play with her, and i

didn't get to hang out with him!" Emmett yelled.

"I didn't Drag him aginst his will!!! He's my Best friend! We like to hang out but your always Saying

He can't Hang out with me cause that would be to uncool!" I screamed. crying.

"yeah cause it is uncool and he doesn't like to hang out with you!!" Emmett said.

"Emmett That's Enough!" My mom screamed.

"YES I DO!!!" Jasper yelled. he had jsut walked in when Emmett had said that.

"Jasper!" I screamed and ran to hug him.

"oh looky there you just have a big creepy crush on him! So your stalking him." Emmett said.

"I ALWAYS HUG HIM! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND , I HUG ROSE TOO!!" I screamed crying

"Emmett go to your room! now" My mother yelled at him.

"fine" He screamed and walked up the stairs.

"Come here Ally" My mom said. i hugged her,

"Mommy, Emmett, Is mean!" I said.

"I know its don't you and Jasper go watch cartoons and eat ice cream." My mom said.

"okay!!" I said. I Grabbed the Ice cream bucket out, my flavored ice cream,

that ony me and Jasper like, i grabbed to spoons. and

i walked into the living room where Jasper was sitting watching

spongebob.

"Here ya go" I said as i handed him the spoon and we ate cookiedoe ice cream.

"Thanks!" He said.

"no problem" i said, in my tiny voice.

Emmett's POV

I was so Mad Alice Was Always Getting to hang out with Jasper.

I wondered were the always go off too.

I was going to find out. I Snuck out the back door and went to the woods where they go through.

Luckily it had rained this morning and there was footpaths, I followed them they stopped at this.

Tree, I looked up and saw there was a tree house!.

I climbed the Latter to the small little house.

I walked into the tree house. it had finger paintings all over the walls and

all over everywhere, there was a tiny caryboard box that had a flash light on it and a

Journal and Alice's Purple Feathery Pen.

I walked to the Cardboard box, and Picked up the journal.

It was a diary one you had to have a key too.

and i had saw a key taped to the roof of the tree house.

I walked outside to the litte porch thing and climbed the stairs to the roof and un tabed it and grabbed the key and climbed down the stairs, and inside the tree house again.

I grabbed the Journal and poked the key in the lock turned it and it popped open.

I read everything in there, it had 43 adventures that Jasper and Alice have had.

That's what they did all day, for those hours and hours, Today

There Aventure was Capturing 2 kangaroo's.

I ran back to the house quickly cause it was starting to rain.


	2. Chapter 2 the two little spyers

A/N: I'm Sorry I Haven't Added this Chapter Yet!!! Really Sorry!! Anyways

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Anything Twilight!!! Tear…Lol

Chapter:2 (A's POV)

I was Sitting in the living room with Jasper, on my Hello Kitty Sleeping bag and his power rangers sleeping bag!

I heard the Front door slam.

"Hello?" I yelled picking up my pink Barbie Plastic T-ball Bat.

"Chill Ally it's Just me.." Emmett said walking threw the hall.

"Emmett you scared me! Where were you?" I asked.

"I Uh was Hanging out with Edward at the playground.. Also

Jasper's and Rosalie's Mom said they can spend the night." Emmett Said. I didn't Really Believe him at the first part but whatever.

I hi-five Jasper and Rosalie who had just came threw the door.

"Where's Edward and Bella?" Edward Hadn't Come in and Bella My sister was no where to be seen.

"Edward's throwing up so he's staying home, and I don't know where you sissy is" Rosalie said.

I glared at Emmett.

"Emmett you LIAR!" I Screamed.

"Who's a Liar?" My mom asked as she walked into the room holding a laundry basket.

"EMMETT!! He Said he Was With Edward but Rosalie Just said Edward was Throwing up!!!" I screamed Pointing at Emmett.

"Emmett What were you doing? And why were you by yourself and not with a adult?" My mom asked him calmly.

"I was Just in the yard.." Emmett Sounded Nervous I new he was lying.

"Then why did you lye to you sister?" My mom asked.

"Cause.. She Doesn't Need to know where I am all the time!" Emmett Screamed. In his tiny toddler voice. (A/N Sorry if they sound a lot older then 4, 6,and 5..I just kind a forgot how toddlers talk so bear with me tell I can get everything straight okay back to the story)

Emmett Stomped to me and Bella's Room I don't know why…

He brought Bella downstairs.

"Here she is" He said and walked back up to his room he was lucky he got his own room!

"What's up with him?" Bella Asked.

"He Lied and he got in trouble… So He's trying to do a guilt trip the usual" I said. Casually.

"Oh I see. Hey Jazzy Hey Rosie, that rhymed kind a.." Bella said.

"Ha" I laughed.

"Hey" Jasper and Rosalie Said together..

"Are you guys Twins or something?" I asked. They did kind of look alike.

"No I'm a year older then Jasper!" Rosalie said.

Jasper Rolled his eyes,

"Girls" He stated.

"HEY!" Me and Rosalie both yelled and slapped the back of his head.

"HEY THAT HURT!" Jasper yelled.

Me and Rosalie Laughed.

We decided to watch cartoon. We fell asleep at nine.

That's Late for us…..

Emmett's POV.

I was Almost Caught…

Alice is such a brat she yelled I was a liar who did she think she was, my sister? Oh yeah that's right.

I know what I'm going to start calling her pixie stick! That will make her angry!

I walked downstairs at 7 am when I woke up.

"WAKE UP PIXIE STICK!" I screamed in Alice's ear.

"EMMETT!!! STOP IT!!!! OR I'LL USE YOU AS MY BARBIE INSTEAD OF BELLA!" I Alice Screamed.

"Yeah right.." I scoffed.

"AHHH!! DID I HEAR BELLA BARBIE IF SO GIVE ME A 10 SECOND HEAD START TO RUN TO DISNEY LAND!" Bella Screamed Running down that stairs, in her tiny pink sweat pants bunny slippers and a white T-Shirt.

"Oh Stop being a Baby Bella" Alice said Laughing.

Jasper Stirred, Then his Eyes Opened,

"Morning Sleepy head!" Rosalie Yelled,

"Morning Rose, Morning Ally!" Jasper said.

"Morning" Ally said.

"Ally you want to come with me?" Jasper said looking around to make sure no one got a smart idea and tried to follow them. To bad I was going to get Rose to follow them with me.

"Yes!!! We'll see you later, We'll just be somewhere in Jasper's Yard!" Ally said. Hiding the fact they were going to the tree house.

Alice's POV

We Walked into the woods and started running so no one saw us when we left and it looked like we were going to Jasper's Yard.

Rosalie's POV.

"You want to play Spy and spy on them?" Emmett Asked me.

"Okay.. But there Just going to my yard…Not much to see.." I said unsure.

"No They Aren't Really going there. They have a secret hiding place and I found it last night that's were I really was.." Emmett said. I stared at him in shock.

"Okay Let's go" I said. We Ran outside and followed him threw the woods.

After running for a little while we came to the park… I followed Emmett around the playground apparently so Jazzy and Ally didn't see us. We came in view of this tree house. It was so cute!! I looked and saw Jasper and Ally Climbing up the Latter.

"Oh Gosh… " I said.

"There's More…Let's wait and see what they do," Emmett said…

What did he mean?

A/N Okay There it is I'll Probably work on the 3rd chapter tonight.. I Wrote this at 7 am and it's 8 am now so I will do it after I do school work.. Anyways. I don't Know if I will work on the next chapter of this story tonight or Love Demon my other story Read it! It's Really one of my favorite story's I Written. Anyways I'm going o update this now bye!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Trying to drown a fish

Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV,

I Seriously Couldn't Believe This.

Alice And Jasper Had hung Lights all around the Tree house, I guess they just turned them on because the little house was now blinking hot pink and dark blue.

I gasped.

Emmett Quickly put his hand over my mouth.

He kept it there I was getting mad…

So like what I usually do to Jasper or mom when they put there hands over my mouth.

I bit his hand.

He was about to screamed. But I shushed him.

A Few minutes later Alice and Jasper came out.. Looking like worried, they also looked like they were looking for something.

They Climbed up these stairs that takes you to the little tree house roof the were running the hands across the roof feeling for something.

Jasper then held up a shiny silver key…

"Emmett, What is that shiny thing?" I whispered to him.

"It's a Key" He whispered back.

"A Key to what?" I asked. My voice was maturing so my mom says I'm five years old and my voice is still all squeaky.

"It's a key to a adventure journal they have had 43 adventures and we never even knew they came down here" Emmett Sounded a Little Angry.

"Why do you think they come here and don't tell us?" I asked silently.

"I don't Know but let's keep coming here see if we can learn anything" Emmett said.

"Okay Let's get closer so we can hear" I suggested quietly.

We walked a little bit further.. And I could now hear the conversation..

Alice's POV

Thank Jasper! We found the key to our adventure diary.

"Come on Ally! Today our adventure is to try to drown a fish!!!! It can't be that hard.." Jasper said.

"Okay!!! Let's go!!!" I squealed. I sounded like a Little piggy a cute little piggy when there squealing cause there hungry and want there bottle.

We Grabbed me and Jasper's Gold fish and took it down to the stream.

I Thought I heard the leave cracking a few feet away from us. But I didn't bother to look it was probably just another Fur ball that I do not know what there called. (fur ball = squirrel)

I Took Locks in my hand, (Locks is my goldfish) and held him in the stream, holding him tight enough so he wouldn't swim away, Jasper said they do that…I wonder why?

"Jasper We have to get back for lunch lets fill a cup up to the absolute top then put the top on and we can come back later to see if it's drowned yet.." I said. My arms were also starting to hurt.

Jasper Took the cup and filled it to the top in stream water. I quickly put Locks in the cup and put the top on.

"Okay Let's Go put him on the species desk tell after lunch!" I said.

"Okay!" Jasper said. He took the cup and ran to the tree house, he climbed fast and careful up the latter, and put Locks on the species desk. He came back down and we ran quickly to the woods. After the 10 min. run threw the woods we had finally made it back to my house.

"Hey Mommy!" I screamed.

"hey Sweetie, Here is you and Jasper's Grilled cheeses" My mom said putting the sandwiches on the table.

We ate them. While I was eating something came across my mind.

"Mommy… Where's Emmett, Rosalie and Bella?" I asked. She looked over to me looking confused.

We all looked at each other.

A/N Hey Guys!!! Sorry this is late well I mean I wrote one this morning.. But I said I was going to write more this afternoon but now it's 3 AM But Who cares I got it on her right? Anyways! You all know where Rosalie is, and Emmett But there taking a awful long time getting back. And Where is Bella, The Next chapter should be up tomorrow I am going to do a lot of chapters tomorrow! Cause I want to! And I really want this story to unfold. Anyways, I Like to think My Sister She's Always Supported sometimes a little to much she like black mails me to write more lol! And My friend she said really nice things about my story which makes me smile anyways I am going to stop blabbering……Peace.


	4. Chapter 4 The Flu

A/N Hey Everyone!!!

Discalimer- I do not own anything Twilight i forgot to add it in the other chapter.

Chapter 4

Rosalie's POV.

"Their gone can we go look at it?" I asked Pleading i wanted to see it sooo bad.

"Sure Rosalie Let's Go.. Don't Touch anything I don't want them to think we went in the tree house."

Emmett said.

"We are though." I said.

"Whatever i don't want them to know kay? so shut it." Emmett said.

I giggled Emmett always looked like he was going to throw up

when he got mad.

It was Hillrious.

We walked threw the tree and onto the Playgrounds Moltch.

I got up to the tree house. It was sooo cute.. How come my own brother didn't tell me about this.?

He Knows i've Dreamed of building one for my whole life... I Hate him! He's a Loser.

I Climbed the Latter and went into the little building.

"Wow this is really cool" I said. Gaping at the awesome room.

"HEY THAT'S MY CD PLAYER THAT I LOST!!" Emmett screamed.

"AND THAT'S MY BARBIE STICKERS!" I screamed.

"Grrrr oh well i got a new one anyway" Emmett said.

"And I got a Whole Box full of Barbie stickers from the barbie convention.. Let's go..." I said.

"Okay!" Emmett Said,

Alice's POV.

"I'll go see if Bella's Upstairs." I offered and got from my seat and ran upstairs.

I walked to her room. she was laying there, her cheeks were really red and she was sweating.

I ran downstairs.

"Mommy, BELLA'S DIEING!" I screamed.

My mom looked at me weird.

She ran u the stairs to Bella's Room.

"Ally it's okay I think Bella is just Sweetie?" My mom said.

She turned but stayed asleep.

"I'm Calling Jasper's mom." My mom said.

"NO MOMMY I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO HOME!" I yelled.

"It's okay Ally He can stay i am going to see if Bella has the same thing as Edward." My mom said

calming me.

I sighed happily.

"Hello? Yes.. I think Bella has the flu like Edward...if you want Edward and Bella can stay in Bella's

room so no one else gets sick..........Yup Ally and Jasper will come and walk him over." My mom

said.

I ran downstairs and Told Jasper our mission.

we quickly ran the few feet it took to get to there house. Took Edwards backpack and slowly

walked Edward to my house.

we took him to Bella's Room. Bella was now sitting up taking childrens tylonel. and watching a

Movie, on Disney Channel, it was life is ruff.

Oh lordy this is going to be hard work.


	5. Chapter 5 Heehee intruders

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight..

Alice's POV

Me and Jasper Walked down stairs..

"Hey Jasper you want to go the tree house?" I asked in my high pitched voice which was getting on my nerves,

"Yea!" He said.

"MOMMY ME AND JASPER ARE GOING OUTSIDE I HAVE MY BARBIE WALKIETALKIE!!" I screamed. .

"Okay Alice, Come Back in at Dinner time" She yelled back.

Me and Jasper ran outside… I know what your thinking, two four year olds going to the park alone… Well We're Smart for our age.. We watched a lot of Dora the Explorer and all those kind of learning shows parents try to get you to watch. And we have good grammar, Because Everyone Talked to us all the time we just kind of started talking like that ha.

We Started running through the woods.

We Got to the tree house.. Why is there a flashlight left on,

"Jasper? Why is there a flashlight turned on?" I asked worried that someone had robbed our precious Tree house.

"It's Just a Flashlight Al" He said.

"I know, Let's go check the tree house." I said. Worried.

Rosalie's POV.

We were in the tree house looking around. When I heard…

"Jasper? Why is a flashlight turned on." It was Ally.

"Emmett!!! Alice and Jasper are back!" I whisperer harshly.

He Took me threw this back door kind of thing. And we climbed down the branches and ran home as fast as possible.

"HEY MOM!" Emmett screamed we walked in.

"IN BELLA'S ROOM" She screamed back.

I ran upstairs. She was in there , Bella was Asleep on the top bunk sleeping and Edward was on the bottom bunk sleeping.

And Emmett's mom was in the recliner beside the TV.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She Looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh Bella got the flu that your brother has" Emmett's Mom said.

"Oh Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah She's Fine, So Is Edward" She said,

"Oh Okay.. Me and Emmett is going to go down stairs…." I said.

"Okay, You guys just come up here if you need anything" She said,

"Okay, come on Emmett" I said,

"Okay" He said and we walked downstairs.

"LET'S HAVE PICKLES!!" I screamed quietly.

Emmett went to the fridge and came back with the jar of pickles.

He had trouble opening it. I rolled my eyes and took it from him and with no hesitation opened it.

"I loosened it" He said, I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6 Time Warp!

**Disclaimer- Do not own anything twilight.**

**~Time Warp, Alice an Jasper are 9, Edward and Bella are 11 and Rosalie and Emmett are 10.~**

**Alice's POV.**

**Ugh 3rd**** grade was making me so stressed out! I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I was on the bus thinking about the big tests coming up. I have been stressed for a while and one little thing can make my bubble pop… Jasper's Trying to calm me down.. But once he has to leave I get more stressed out then ever. it's getting annoying, and my moms not helping…**

**When I got off the bus I ran inside. And shut my eyes for two seconds.**

**When I heard,**

"**ALICE HAVE YOU DONE YOU HOMEWORK?" She yelled from the kitchen.**

**POP! There Goes my bubble I screamed frustrated. And ran to the tree house, once I got there I went inside and fell asleep.**

**Bella's POV**

**I had Tests Coming up I was so Excited to get them out of the way and time for summer. I was going to a new school next year cause I'm in fifth grade! I'm going to sixth grade next year. **

**Alice and Jasper Seemed a little Stressed about there first Tests.**

**I heard my mom yell.**

"**Alice Have you done your homework." it sounded like she yelled from the kitchen.**

**I heard a loud scream and the door slam. **

**I pushed the stuff off of me and ran downstairs.**

"**Mom What Just happened?" I asked Worried someone had fell down the stairs or something.**

"**I have no idea I was just asking Alice if she had done her homework, She screamed and ran out of the house That's so weird" my mom said all in one breath.**

"**Let's just give her a minute to calm down she's probably ticked at something that happened at school" I said and Walked back up stairs.**

**~3 hours later~**

**Still Bella's POV**

"**Mom, Have you heard anything from Alice?" I yelled from my room.**

"**NO! I'm Really worried." My mom said when I walked downstairs. She was pacing everywhere.**

"**Mom, Calm Down She use to go away for hours like this before with.. Jasper… But Jasper is home… I'm Calling Jasper Be right back" I said and Ran to the kitchen, I picked up the phone, Jasper Can you come over real quick?" I asked,**

"**Sure, Why?" He asked,**

"**I'll Explain when you get here." I said.**

**~1 minute later~**

"**Hey Guys What's up?" Jasper Asked looking worried.**

"**Alice! She Screamed and ran out of the house 3 hours ago!" My mom said.**

"**I know where she is… Stay here" He said. And Left the house.**

"**Where's here going?" I asked.**

"**I don't know.. Longs If he Finds Alice I don't have to know" She said.**

**Jasper's POV.**

**I wonder why she screamed and Ran off like that?**

**I ran to the tree house, I saw the lamp on. I climbed up and wet inside and there was Alice Sleeping.**

**I shook her lightly. **

**She looked up and yawned, **

"**Jazzy?" She said.**

"**I'm here, You do know you were gone for three hours and your mom and Bella are worried. What Happened?" I asked.**

"**I'm stressed over everything and my mom popped my bubble while I was trying to relax." She said. Looking like she was going to cry from frustration. **

"**It's Okay Ally. Let's go so they don't think I'm missing too." I said. Laughing a little.**

" **Oh Gee" Alice said then followed me out of the tree house. **

**We got to the house and walked in.**

"**Oh my gosh where did you find her Jasper?" Bella asked.**

"**Uh No where you need to know about" I said Quickly.**

"**Ally, Why did you scream and Run away?" Alice's mom Asked.**

"**Cause I don't think a 3****rd grader should be as stressed as I am and your not helping!" Alice Said, and Ran to her room.**

"**JASPER!!" Alice Screamed from the playroom upstairs.**

**I walked up the stairs and into the playroom.**

"**Yes, Alice?" I asked.**

"**Let's Start going back to the tree house more often" She said,**

"**Okay Tomorrow after school?" I asked.**

"**Perfect, Bye, Bye Jazzy!" She said. And Waved good bye.**

**I waved back and Went home. **

**We are going to be best friends forever. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N HEYY PEOPLE!! WHAT UP? ANYONE LIKE ICARLY? WELL I DO AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR ISAVED YOUR LIFE!! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THEM TO GET TOGETHER FOR LIKE EVER!!!! Ha Anyways Here is the chapter!! Woo I bet This is boring listening to me talk well here it is!

Disclaimer- before I forget I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!! That is all thank you.

Alice's POV.

I'm so happy! I just did the test and I'm so excited I'm done. I only have a week or two of school left tell, it's summer! I get to spend my whole summer with Jasper, Rosalie and Edward.

Anyways. When I got in the house Jasper was there waiting for me. He had a cake. Oh this was a tradition every time we completed something hard and makes us mad.. We push a cake in our faces… why did I ever come up with that…?

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed and Ran to my room and shut the door, I barley had time to shut it before, He was pushing the door and I couldn't get it closed.

He go in… Easily… I'm a 9 year old girl not that strong.

He takes the cake and pushes it to my face.

I scream.

I started Laughing.

"I hate you!" I said laughing so hard it was obviously,

It wasn't True.

"Ha" Jasper laughed and slid his finger across my caked face and put it in his mouth.

"Yum" He said.

We Both started Laughing!

We Had a Dance party.

And that was a day to remember….

Even though it was Crappy test day.

But I still got a Caked face and a Banana popsicle,

And I mean Who doesn't Love those.

"WE DON'T!" Everyone else.

In the room screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY FANTASY!" I screamed back.

Any-Who, It was a fun day… Excluding the test I mean it..

EXXXXCLLLUUDDDDINNNNGGGG THHHHHEEEEE TEEEEESSSSSSSSTTTT!!!!!!!!

A/N Sorry its so short I am so tired and its almost 2 am ttyl!


	8. Chapter 9 First Day of school

The Tree house.

Chapter 9.

By: Hope aka Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything Twilight,

A/N- HEY GUYS!!!! Sorry I haven't Written in like a week and usually I'm Adding Chapters bye the minutes.. Well Like Everyday. But Yeah I was on Vacation. But My Cell phone when we got to the airport of Orlando, (we went to Florida for Vacay Jealous?) It Just Completely Fried out. But I got a new one Yesterday. I haven't Texted in 2 weeks… I was About To Die. Haha. Anyways Here is the Chapter!!! WOOOOOOOOOT!

Alice- 13

Jasper-13 ½

Rosalie- 14

Emmett-14

Bella-15

Edward- 15

* * *

Alice's POV

"Come on Guys!!!! Hurry up!!! I want to go Shopping for my First day of 8th grade!!!"

I screamed. Gosh Bella and Rosalie Take Such a long time to get Dressed. It's already 5 AM They need to get a move on!

"WE'RE COMING!!!" Bella Screamed.

Rosalie Came down First. Wearing, Black skinny Jeans , a Tank top that had Red Beads on the bottom half. And very cute ballet Flats.

Bella Came down Next Wearing, Sweat pants and a Red T-shirt that said in White Letters 'Shop at target'. I was Completely horrified.

"BELLA!! WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU WEARING?" I screamed. Getting Frustrated. What Do I have to Dress a 15 year old? She's 2 years older you'd think she'd be giving me Fashion Advice.

"What? I'm Tired. And I want to wear something as Comfortable as Pjs." She Said. Sipping at Coffee. I didn't Know Fifteen Year olds drank Coffee.

"Ugh Fine This Time.. But I'm Helping you pick out your attire for your first day of being a sophomore." I said With a Evil Grin. That Bella Has Learned All to well.

"Okay Deal" She Said. She Looked Like She Instantly Regretted saying that.

"Can I do your Makeup too?" I asked. With my Puppy Eyes.

"sure Alice" She Said. WHOA. Does she got some hot date or something? She Actually said sure… Sounds like someone has a little boy crush. I could use this to my Advantage.

"Can I do you hair too?" I asked. Pushing my luck.

"Of Course Alice I was going to ask you to do that too." She Said.

Me and Rosalie Stared at her as if she had just said the Weirdest thing ever.

"What? Maybe I want to look good for my first day of school. Also my Sweet sixteen is coming up… I'd Better get use to Bella Barbie.. Cause Your Going to be Doing it big time then.

I screamed loudly, Also While Jumping up and done and Clapping my hands and Dancing around.

"Did you over Fill you Cereal with Sugar again Alice?" Rosalie Asked.

"No…" I said, Guilty.

"You know what I said That makes you hyper and you can Live with just plain Cereal and Milk" Rosalie Said sounding a Awful like my mom.

"Fine,….LET'S GO WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY PEOPLE" I screamed.

They Laughed and Got into the car.

My mom Finally Came out. And Drove us to the Mall.

Once we got there my mom said she would pick us up at 6 pm tonight. Once She Drove off I turned to Rosalie and Bella.

"Okay, Now Bella.. We Are going to get your outfit first!" I said. She looked Scared.

"Don't Worry I'm Cool I'll Let you Wear your Black High tops" I said. The outfit I had planned would look great with her converse which she wrote all over with lime green sharpie.

(A/N I wrote on my pink Converse with a Black Sharpie and a Blue Pen… I know cool right?)

"Okay, Cool" She Said Sounding Relieved.

"I'll Go Pick out everyones Outfits. Bella you and Rosalie go get the School supplies" I said. Rosalie is Capable of Picking out her own outfit but she likes it when I pick out her outfit.

"Okay" They Both Said.

We Said We Had our Cell phones on and We Fanned out.

I went into a shop, and Looked at Clothes that Bella Might Like and I would Approve of.

I .Found a Bright yellow shirt that was pretty long and it had a picture of DJ Head phones on it. I found Brown Shorts, and Black Boots that went right a few inches below the knee, and a Belt to

Go over her shirt. I know I lied. But I saw this outfit and it was soooo cute.

For Rosalie's Outfit, I got her a Blue Jeans That Were NOT Skinny Jeans, got Gold High heels to go with it. A White dressy shirt, the Sleeves would be hanging at the tips of her shoulders. And got her a Brown Belt type thing to go on the shirt not on the jeans on the shirt. And a Black Cap, That you see Delivery boys wearing in old movies.

They Were Going to Love them anyways.

We Met back at 4 pm.

"Hey Guys.. Want to see The outfits I got you?!" I Said about to Squeal in excitement.

"I do!" They Both Said at the same time.

"Okay this is Rosalie's" I said Pulling the outfit out of the bag and onto the Table we were sitting at.

"Oooh it's Sooo Cute I love It Alice" She Said.

"I thought you would" I said.

"Okay Bella Don't Freak But I Kinda Found a cuter outfit then I planned too. And it's just Perfect! For you. But I got you boots so you can't Wear Your high tops." I said Scared.

"Oh Fine Longs if there not High heel" She Said. I sighed in relief.

"Oh They Are not High heeled I Promise." I said then pulled the outfit out.

She Gasped.

"It's Soo Cute!" She said.

"I knew you would like it! Who want's to see mine?" I asked.

They Both Raised there hands.

I pulled the outfit out.

It was Light Denim Shorts a a White Baggy Shirt with a Orange Lining at the Top of the Shirt. And Orange Green Yellow And Red Stripped Knee Socks. With Orange High tops.

"Alice That's Super Cute!! But you in High tops?' Rosalie said.

"Yeah I know.. But They Would look so cute with the outfit" I said.

"Your right they totally will" Rosalie Said.

"Okay! Let's Call my Mom and Tell her We are done early" I said.

"Okay" Bella said and pulled out her Cell phone.

~Next morning… First Day of School.~

"WAKE UP!!!" I screamed. At Bella. I had to get her Ready, Rosalie was Already Dressed and was on her way to our house.

"Ugh Fine" Bella said and finally Sat up.

"Okay Follow me" I said Making her follow me to me and my moms bathroom.. (Bella Shared one with Emmett and Dad and me and my mom Shared.)

"Okay Get Dressed." I said and Handed her the Clothes.

She Quickly Changed and came back into the Bathroom and Sat on the Salon chair my mom Had got me.

I Curled her hair with the Curling iron I made it Really Curly! And put her hair into Low Pigtails. I put Eyeliner Mascara and Lip gloss on her face. He cheeks Were Already Rosy so she doesn't Need Blush or anything. And I Last But not Least put Golden Eye Shadow on her eyelids duh.

I turned her over and she Stood up and Looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"so..?" I asked her hoping she liked it.

"Oooh Alice I look Great Thanks!!!" She Said.

"one Question, Why did you Actually Agree to letting me do your hair and makeup today?" I asked.

And Btw Dannnggg I was 13 and pretty darn Great at Applying makeup

"Hmm.. Just because…. Nothing.. I just Wanted to uhhh Make you happy" She Said,

"surreee." I said. Sarcastically.

"Well It's Nothing you need to know anyways bye" Bella said and Walked out of the door.

"Ugh!!" I screamed.

"UGHH what?" Jasper Said Laughing.

I was Startled by his voice so I screamed. Of course.

"Alice Settle down Gosh!" He Said obviously Startled by my scream.

"Oh sorry you scared the freak out of me" I said Hitting him.

"Well your Scream scared the freak out of me, Anways what was the UGGGH for?" he asked again.

"Bella Won't Tell me why she let me do her hair and makeup!!" I yelled.

"You think she's got a hot date?" He asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID or well thought but whatever" I said.

"She's Probably Trying to Impress my Brother or something" Jasper Said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah They do hang out a lot…" I said Deep in thought.

"yeah Anyways It's Time to get on the bus.. Let's Go" Jasper Said pulling my arm.

~At School~

Me and Jasper Walked into the school.

I sighed.

Rosalie and Emmett, Weren't at this School anymore…

"What's Wrong, Ally?" He Asked.

"Nothing.. Its our First year here without, Rosalie and Emmett…" I said.

"I know. But I can Live without my sister.." He said,

I laughed.

The Bell Rung.

"Come on Jazzy Don't Want to be Late for History!" I said. He NEVER wants to be late for History cause they might be studying Civil war.. He's Obsessed.

"Oh, Yeah!" He Grabbed my Hand and Ran so Fast, I Was out of breath, By the Time we got to class.

I went and Sat at a empty Desk, Jasper Sat Beside me before any other person could…

"Okay, soldiers, We are going to be Studying the Civil war this unit. I want Everyone when they get home to get with there Partner, and Write a Essay, on The Facts of the Civil war, You can look stuff on the internet, or if you already know the facts just get started all this will be due next Monday." Mrs. Kline Said. She Likes To call Her history Class Soldiers.. She's The coolest teacher alive. Well to me and Jasper. The whole Class Groaned but me and Jasper said YAY and High- fived each other. Mrs. Kline Smiled at us.

A/N HEY GUYS!!!! Well yeah This Chapter was pretty good. I am Trying to make my chapters longer.. But I don't want to make them so long I don't ever feel like writing soo. Yeah! Anyways guys hope you enjoyed it. There will be more soon! Please Review!!! I'm Really hoping to get a few more reviews before I write more… So Peace Guys!!! REVIEW!!!!


	9. Chapter 10 visions and relizations

Chapter 10

A/N Hey Guys!!! I'm going to Continue from where i left off.

Disclaimer- I Do not Own Anything Twilight.

~"Okay, soldiers, We are going to be Studying the Civil war this unit. I want Everyone when they get home to get with there Partner, and Write a Essay, on The Facts of the Civil war, You can look stuff on the internet, or if you already know the facts just get started all this will be due next Monday." Mrs. Kline Said. She Likes To call Her history Class Soldiers.. She's The coolest teacher alive. Well to me and Jasper. The whole Class Groaned but me and Jasper said YAY and High- fived each other. Mrs. Kline Smiled at us.~ (A/N That's What Previously happened In the last Chapter)

You see me and Jasper Absoulutly love learning about the Civil war, though we probably know everything there is to know about it. It's Just Somthing we Grew to love!

The Class Ended Shortly.. Me and Jasper were probably the only people listening.

When we Got home, We had already Finshed our Essay on the Bus.

"I'm Home!" I screamed. When me and Jasper Walked in the front door of my house.

"Oh How Was school Al?" She Asked.

"Oh It was Great.. In History me and Jasper were the only ones who were excited about the Civil war unit it was sooo hilrious! And We have a Week to do a Essay but Don't worry we are alteady done." I said.

"That's good!" She Said.

"Yeah. Did Bella Get home yet?" I asked wanting to know how her day went with her new look.

"Yup She's in her room" My mom said.

"Okay, Come on Jazzy" I said and Grabbed his hand and i ran to Bella's room.

"Hi Bella. How was School?" I asked.

"It Was Good" She Said.

"Cool, Do you want me to do your hair again tomorrow?" I asked. Hopeing.

"Sure, Now if you'll excuse i have to do some homework bye Alice, Bye Jasper" Bella said politley.

Me and Jasper Left the room and went downstairs to eat some nachos. Our Favortie After school snack.

After We Ate We Decided to go to our tree.

The Fish Died f Starvation if you were wondering... (A/N thats funny aint it?)

We Sat on the Roof of the Tree house. and Talked about the Randomnest things we could think of, and Sipping Root beer. (A/N I LOVE ROOTBEER!!)

"Remember that Stupid fight we had now that I think about it It was over the stupidest thing ever!" I said.

"Yeah, It really was stupid. I am Sorry About that." Jasper Said.

"Well we Both are Equally to blame, but It made me do some stupid things!" I said laughing.

"Tell me about it!!!" He said laughing.

I turned and layed my head in his lap and looked at the clouds.

Then all of a sudden i was somewhere else i was running screaming "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!" I was Crying. I looked Really scared. This person came into veiw i couldn't see who it was i then saw myself scream.

I screamed. I heard Jasper's Voice.

"Alice?!?! What's Wrong?!" He was really Worried. I blinked my eyes i was back on the Tree house roof.

"I saw me! I saw This person! I was Running and Crying and I was scared!! What Kinda Nightmare is that?" I said Scared and Kinda relieved it was just a dream.

"Um.. Alice your Eyes were open the whole time.." Jasper said.

"Oh.. Im Really confused, Jazz!" I said.

"It's okay Ally. You were probably Just daydreaming or somthing." He said. He didn't look convinced.

"Jasper this felt so real!!!" I said, Crying.

Jasper Hugged me and i instantly Calmed down. He Had that Affect on me.

"Thanks Jasper. I really needed that." I said.

We felt rain drops on our heads.

"Let's Get going" I said Climbing down the Ladder.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and we ran back to the house.

When we walked in i took off my Drenched Coat and my drenched Hat and Shoes.

"HEY MOM, IM HOME!" I yelled.

"IN THE KITCHEN" She yelled back. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi!"I said. feeling happy and calm.

"Hey, What are you so happy about?" She asked laughing,

I noticed that i had a Huge grin on my face. Oh oops.

"Nothing, Just had a Good day with Jazzy" I said as Emmett Walked by.

He Started Laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing.. I Just think i'm getting close to winning the bet" Emmett Said laughing.

"WHAT BET?!" I screamed.

"Oh,Nothing" Emmett said. walking away laughing.

"Mom??" I asked hoping she would know something... this bet had to be about me and i dont like that.

"I don't know about a Bet" My mom said. Looking as confused as me.

"Ugh!! I hate When Emmett Bets, When it Includes me!" I groaned.

Jasper's POV.

I walked into my house, sat down on the couch.

"Hey Jasper Where have you been?" Rosalie. Asked in a Mocking tone.

"With Alice.." I said Casually.

"How come you only hang around Alice? Don't you have any other friends?" She asked.

"Yes, I have other friends, But Alice is my Best Friend. and I hang with her because she's cool." I said Glareing at her.

"ooooh. Someone Has a crush!!" Rosalie said Smileing.

"Do not" I said pushing her, Playfully.

"Do too Just admit it!" She said. Playfully pushing me back. Then Edward Came in.

"OOH CRAP!! IM GOING TO LOSE THE BET!" He Groaned.

"What Bet?" I asked.

"Oh, Nothing." He said and went back up the stairs. I looked at Rosalie.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Emmett and Edward are having some kinda bet." she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I am not classified to say" She said.

"oh,Fine not" I said Laughing.

"DO TOO!" She Said.

"Name one reason" I said.

"Well She's all you Talk about.. and you don't hang out with anyone else except her,That's two." Rosalie Said. She had a point. Maybe I did like her.

"No Comment" I said. Then the phone Rang.

"Lookie its Alice's cell phone, Number!!" Rosalie said Laughing, She Threw me the phone.

"Ha-ha" I laughed Sarcastically and answered the phone.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi, Jazzy! Do you know what this bet is about? Between Edward and Emmett?" She asked.

"Nope, They Wouldn't tell me" I said. Rosalie Walked by eating a cookie she looked at me. And did a mocking grin.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"I didn't say anything" She Laughed and Walked away.

"What'd you say?" Alice asked.

"Nothing I was talking to Rosalie, She's being Weird." I said.

"Oh, What About this time?" She Asked. I could almost Hear her Roll her eyes.

"Nothing, Important" I said.

"Oh, Okay! Well got to go" She Said.

"Okay, Bye Allie!" I said.

"Bye, Jazzy!" She said and hung up.

A/N: i wanted to write more on this chapter but i dont know what the write....anyways ill write more can i please get reveiws? cause the more reveiws i get the faster i will work! anways sorry its soo short... but i have writers block and as much asi wany to keep adding more to this chapter i cant think of anything plus i nneed to get this posted i have been writing this chapter all thru this week so PEACE. LOVE. REVEIWS!!!


	10. Chapter 11 The Dance

Chapter 11

I looked in the mirror, I was wearing a red dress, that came to my knee, and it had ruffles at the bottom, I had Black heels, and a ring with a red diamond on it. I added simple black eyeliner and red lipstick, and my hair was just straightened. (A/N Outfit on profile)

I walked down the stairs and Posed for a picture, when I saw my mom with a camera in hand. I Grabbed my camera.

"Bye Mom, I'm Walking to the school, with Jasper" I said. I blew her a kiss and walked out the door.

I walked to were Jasper was sitting, Looking at the sunset.

This was such a perfect picture. I snapped a picture of Jasper looking at the sunset. I have to say this is one awesome picture, I'm totally going to get a A+ in photography.

"Hey, Jazzy!" I said.

"Hey Allie!" He said. I sat next to him and took a picture of us both.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep!" He answered. We walked on the sidewalk talking the whole way.

When we got to the school.

We Posed for a picture. We were back to back making our fingers into a gun and pointing it to the sky and looking seriously to the camera.

"Hey, I'm going to dance with my girly' s" I said to Jasper.

"Okay, I'll be talking to the guys" He said. I did my secret handshake with Jasper and walked over to my friends.

While we were dancing, I wasn't in the gym anymore, I was at my house with Jasper. "My dad got a job offer, in Florida" Jasper Said in a sad voice.

Then I was back in the gym with my friends looking at me.

"Oh, um sorry, I'll be right back." I said and took my heels off and ran to where Jasper was, once I saw him I ran and hugged him, tears falling down my face.

"What's Wrong, Alice?" He asked hugging me.

"Don't Leave me!" I said.

"Why would I leave Alice?" He asked.

"Just please don't leave me" I said. I was probably being over dramatic but even the thought of him leaving makes me upset.

Jasper's POV

"I'll be right back" She said then walked to the girls bathroom.

"Dude, what happened to Alice?" My Friend T.J asked.

"I don't know, I hope she's okay" I said worrying about her.

"She looked really upset" T.J said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

Alice came back, Her eyes were puffy.

"You okay Allie?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm okay, sorry about that" She said.

"It's okay, Alice, You know you can tell me anything." I said, looking at her.

She nodded.

She looked into my eyes. A few moments later she snapped out of it.

"Oh, I think the girl's are calling me, uh bye" She said. She Kissed her hand and give me a high-five. That was our handshake we've had it since we were like 4.

"Dude…" T.J said Trying to snap me out of my trance. Alice has been doing that to me lately I don't know why I just get froze and cant stop thinking about her.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

He Laughed. For god knows what.

"Oh, Hey are you doing Baseball?" T.J Asked after he laughed.

"Yep, Longs if it doesn't mess me up on going to Alice's softball games." I said. I'd promised Alice I would come to every game. And sometimes I went to practice.

"Nah it wont, all the games are directly after the girls softball game" T.J said.

"Okay, Cool" I said. Walking on sunshine came on the speakers, It was me and Alice's 'song' I guess you could say. I saw her smile. She skipped over to me.

She Laughed and Grabbed my hand. We Did Funky Dance moves the whole song. The reason it's like our song Is because, whenever someone listens to it they get a jolt of happiness, and we love to be ourselves and happy.

(A/N this song always makes me happy =])

"Okay, Students, It's the moment you've all been waiting for, the crowning of king and queen." Mr. Greene said. Then handed the Mic to Mrs. Kline, who has the envelope.

She opened it. Her face brightened and her smile grew wider.

"Alice and Jasper, and my number one soldiers in my class." She said Clapping along with everyone else.

Wait what? Who even nominated me?!

"Dude, Go" T.J said.

"How is it me? Who would nominate me?" I asked.

"Well. I did, and I'm pretty sure all of Alice's Friends voted you and her." T.J said.

Alice had pretty much the same reaction, Her friend Sophie was smiling and pointing toward the stage. Oh whatever. I walked onto stage. We were Crowned and all that. We did a peace sign and walked off stage.

We couldn't stand doing a slow dance that just wasn't our style. So Alice switched the CD's (It was Queens choice of song), And it was Alice's favorite song. 'Check yes Juliet' By: We the kings.

After we danced. The dance was over. So we started the adventure home.

When we finally got home, We did our handshake.

"Bye Jazzy!" Alice said.

"Bye Alice" I said. And walked to my front door, With a upset looking Rosalie on the couch.

"What's Wrong Rose?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Jasper, We're moving." Rosalie said then started sobbing.

"I'm not going" I stated simply.

"I Already tried telling mom and dad that I wasn't going. They just pulled the you will make new friends." Rosalie said.

"I don't want to make new friends." I said. I was not moving never.

I Stormed out of the house and just sat outside in the dark. And it was now raining.

Alice's POV.

I quickly showered and changed into my Pjs. I walked downstairs where my mom was making cookies. She never makes cookies. Unless there's bad news. Oh no.

"Hey mom.." I said.

"Hey, Allie" She said.

"Why are you making cookies?" I asked.

"Just to make them" I could tell she was lying, but I didn't push.

I sat on the window seat and looked at the pouring rain. I loved the music rain makes. I looked around, and saw Jasper's Blonde hair.

"Uh, Mom, I'll be right back" I said, and quickly put on my rain jacket and rain boots and ran outside, I ran towards Jasper.

"Jasper! What are you doing out here? Your going to get sick!" I said sitting next to him.

"I don't care" He said. His voice cracked. He had been crying! For gods sake! Jasper NEVER cries.

"Oh, no. Jazzy, Please don't tell me your moving" I said.

"I am." He sobbed. "How did you know?" He asked. You could tell he was holding back his cries.

"You know how I had that daydream type thing, well I had another one, and it was you saying your dad got a job offer in Florida." I said now crying.

"Allie, Rosalie said she's tried everything! I don't know what to do!" Jasper said.

"I guess your going to have to go, You better Email me every freaking day" I said.

"I Promise and long ones to!" Jasper said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"A week." He said looking at me.

"Well we are going to have to make it the best" I said. Trying not to sob.

I hugged him. And we sat in the rain talking trying not to think about it.

A/N How was it? Please tell me I cried a lot writing this. Sorry I haven't Written in forever. And this is a pretty decent legnth chapter. For you guys! (not that I have many fans but I appreciate each and everyone who are my fans you guys rock! And make me smile. And I wanted Ya'll to know, that I'm probably going to start writing a lot quicker. So Check your email every other day! For those of you have alerted and stuff.

Anyways Peace out!


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Twilight.

A/N lol this is Jasper's Dad's POV. And I don't know who I said was his parents if I said soo. .

Jasper's Dad POV.

This Offer Was a Amazing Offer but it just doesn't seem worth it to see my kids so unhappy.

I walked into the living room where Rosalie and Alice were discussing something about shopping.

I walked into the kitchen, where Edward and Bella were quizzing each other. And When I went outside Emmett and Jasper were playing a 1 on 1 baseball game. Which seems quite impossible. I walked upstairs.

"Esme, I don't think it's a good idea to except this offer" I said.

"Why not?" She asked. Though probably knowing the answer.

"We're happy here. Friends family surrounding us. I don't want to leave, The Kids don't want to leave and Jasper broke the lamp in his room he was so mad. When has Jasper ever been violent?" I said.

"Your right. I'm happy here too., And your getting payed fairly, and Jasper yeah your right he's never been violent and I don't want him to turn violent just because of this move. I want to stay here." She said.

"I think it would be for the best…"

A/N Lol Extremly Short Chapter. You guys didn't think I would actually make Jazzy move? Lol. Anyway im just to tired to continue. I'll continue tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 13 The good news & the bad news

Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything Twilight….

A/N Yeah….. :P

Jasper's POV.

"Dude, that was totally a ball" Emmett Argued when I had Striked him out.

"Fine, Whatever." I said.

We heard a very loud scream. We Ran inside and saw Rosalie and Alice jumping up and down and hugging mom and dad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"DAD, TURNED DOWN THE OFFER IN FLORIDA!" Rosalie Screamed and Hugged Emmett.

"HE DID?" Edward yelled as he walked in the living room.

"YES!" Rosalie Screamed.

The Next Thing Edward did was really unexpected.

He pulled Bella Close and Kissed her.

Emmett Laughed.

Everyone else said. "OOOOOOOH"

"FINALLY!" Alice shouted.

Edward and Bella were smiling at each other with ga ga eyes.

Mom was Smiling.

""Okay, Love birds go somewhere its getting awkward." Emmett Said clapping his hands.

Leave it to Emmett to ruin a moment.

They went back into the kitchen.

I'm Pretty sure I was smiling like a freak at the moment.

After everyone left the living room except me and Alice. Alice held up a civil war text book she had borrowed from the library.

"Oh my Gosh! There's a Civil war Museum!!!" Alice Yelled.

"seriously?" I asked.

"YES! We should go this weekend!!!" She said Clapping her hands.

"Yeah! Totally!" I Said.

Alice's Cell Phone rang.

"Hello?…But mom! He's creepy!….Yeah I know I can't just avoid my dad. FINE BYE" She said. (A/N Her mom and her dad are Divorced. Now she has a step dad that she calls her dad cause well he's not creepy lol)

"What was that about?" I asked.

"My Dad threatened to take full custody over me if Mom didn't let me stay for a week at his house." I said.

"Let? What if you don't want to?" I asked. Oh god that man is creepy.

"He'll just think my mom doesn't want me to go so he's sill try to take full custody over me." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh I see. Where does he live now?" I asked.

"California" She said.

"Oh, only a week right?" I asked I really didn't want her to leave with her gone I was stuck with Emmett and Edward. I mean sure they were older then me but they had no interest in history.

"Yep one week! That's all" She said.

"Okay. I'll Miss ya Allie" I said.

"I'll Miss you too Jazzy, well got to go pack leaving by 8 pm tonight! Bye Jasper" She Said and Gave be a huge hug.

"Bye Allie" I said she waved and ran back to her house.

A/N Okay, I didn't Plan on it being this short again. But I don't want to write her whole week in this chapter. Soo I'll get right onto it! Don't Worry! And it took me 3 days to write all this cause I couldn't think of a good idea. So Yep!

XOXO,

Hope


	13. Chapter 15

Alice's POV,

I sighed and looked up at that stupid mansion I was going to be living in the week.

My dad's crazy rich. Don't ask me how, cause I don't know.

"Mary-Alice!" My dad shouted as if he were happy to see me.

"Roger…" I said Rolling my eyes.

"You do not call Roger missy or I shall feed you to the dog and that isn't a lie. You may only call me Father." Roger said pointing a finger at me.

"ROGGY!!!.. Oh Who's this?" Some Blonde haired blue eyed girl that looked in her mid twenty's came out. What the? My 'Father' is like 48!

"Lena, This is my daughter Mary-Alice. Mary this is Lena, my Wife" Roger said.

"Um, First off my name's not Mary. And I'm so freaking happy for you" I said sarcastically.

"Do not use that tone with your father Missy," 'Lena' Said. Why are they so obsessed with calling me Missy?

"Whatever." I said. I walked into the house and ran upstairs to my room that I had when I was a baby.

It was still the same pale pink that I remember in the pictures, There was a mattress in the corner, with a pink comforter and a pink pillow on the pillow case it said Mary-Alice in white letters. And on the end of the Mattress was my baby blanket that my grandmother had knitted for me. I had tears in my eyes my mom loves that blanket. (A/N This is Alice's Mom's Mother not Her Dad's mother just to let ya'll know)

I shut the door and locked it and sat down on the window seat in my huge room.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mom" I said.

"Alice!!! How are you? Are you okay?" She Rambled.

"Yeah, I'm Fine. I just miss you already. Is Emmett and Bella Coming?" I asked.

"Yes, They will be there tomorrow." Mom said. Emmett had to do a Football thing, and Bella was taking a exam.

I heard knock on the door.

"Got to go mom I'll call you later" I said and hung up after she said a quick goodbye.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Open this door" He Roared.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"You do not ever talk to me like that or walk away from me." He Yelled at me.

"Okay." I said.

"When will Emmett and Izzy be here?" My dad asked. Ooh if he calls her Izzy he will get a kick in the butt.

"They will Be here tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, Me and Lena are going out clean up the house and feed the dog." He said and left.

When they left I walked around and found a door that had Bella on it with a little fairy princess sticker on the door.

I walked in, it was a pale blue color with a wiggles poster on the wall and a Queen size bed in the middle of the room. There was also a TV and a Desk. Wow way better then my room.

I walked out and went to the room I assumed was Emmett's the wall was a green color he had a smallish biggish bed on the left wall and a small TV on the right wall. And a small desk. I can see that Bella is his favorite child probably cause she was born first.

All the rooms were huge! Including mine but just a small mattress in my huge room is kind of creepy.

My phone started ringing again. It was Bella.

"Hey Bella" I said.

"Hi Ally, how are things there?" She asked.

"oh. I feel very welcome" I said Sarcastically.

"aw It's okay Ally just one week, and I'll be there tomorrow, By the way I can tell Jasper and Rosalie miss you." She said. That made me miss Jazzy and Rosie sooo much.

"I miss them so much!" I said.

"I know you do. Well got to go! I'll call you before I go to bed tonight." She said.

"Okie dokie! Bye Bella!" I said.

"Bye Alice" She said and hung up.

I dialed 1 in my speed dial list.

"ALICE!" Jasper's Voice said into the phone.

"Hey Jazzy!" I said excited to talk to him.

"How's everything?" He asked.

"Well its complete and utter hell Jazzy I want to come home!" I said.

"Allie, What's going on there that would make you this upset?" He asked worried.

"My room is huge and creepy, my dad hates me and wants to feed me to the dog he has a wife half his age who hates me also!" I said Now Crying.

"Allie, one week that's all! Okay Bella and Emmet will be there tomorrow and everything will be fine" Jasper Said calming me down.

We talked and he calmed me down and we talked for hours after that….

A/N okay Yeah I wanted this to be super long but I can barley breathe! I think my tonsils are super swollen. (My throat is killing me and I might have Strep) and im kinda dizzy and feel like im going to throw up r pass out so im going to bed! The next chapter will be super long! Nighty night

OOO

Hope. (Don't want to kiss ya make ya sick ;] lol im really weird]


	14. Chapter 15 day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight.. :/

A/N Okay, HI PEOPLE I FEEL A LOT BETTER! And now I'm writing! Okie dokie! Enjoy!

Alice's POV.

I woke up to a roar of thunder. I hate thunderstorms. I tiptoed to my window seat and looked out. The car still wasn't there. I walked down stairs and put some dog food in the dog bowl that had the name George on it. I have a terrible fear of big dogs. I haven't seen a dog since I got here. I spoke to soon.

I heard growling from the corner I looked over and a huge dog was in a ready position growling at me about to attack.

I screamed and ran up stairs as fast as possible. I ran into my room and locked the door.

I grabbed my phone and texted Bella.

Alice- Bella! Big dog!

Bella- It's okay ally he's got a big heart.

Alice-HE WAS GROWLING AT ME AND ABOUT TO ATTACK

Bella- Stay in your room, he's probably upset about something.

Alice- Okay, if you say so. Good night.

Bella- Bye

I curled up in my bed and tried to calm down. I finally dozed off after about 2 hours.

"WAKE UP" Roger roared from the other side of my bedroom door.

"I'm up" I said.

"Get cleaned up and try to make yourself look presentable Izzy and Emmett will be here in a hour." Roger Yelled.

"Yes, Father" I said trying to make him happy but ended up laughing once he left.

I grabbed my bag and went into my bathroom on the other side of my creepy room.

I curled my long black hair. (A/N She has long hair at the moment)

I put on black skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt with a black Tank top underneath then I put on white flats.

I turned the light off and went downstairs.

"Good Morning Mary-Alice" Said that dumb Blonde I totally forgot her name.

(A/N I seriously did forget her name)

"Morning." I said.

"Your Brother and sister should be here in a few minutes." She said.

Wait what? I wasn't even in the bathroom for 15 minutes.

I heard the doorbell.

"Well? Aren't you going to get that?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Oh no honey that's your job." She said. This was going to be a long week.

I got up and opened the door.

"EMMETT BELLA!" I screamed and hugged them.

"Hey Alice" Emmett said.

"Izzy!" Roger said and hugged her.

"Your room is upstairs across from Mary's room." Roger said.

"Hello. And Thank you" Bella Said.

"and Hello Emmett" Roger said as if a after thought.

"uh hi." Emmett said.

"Come on, Bella I want to show you something" I said wanting to get away from Roger.

She understood.

"Okay, Come on Allie come on Em." Bella said and we all walked up walked into my room.

"Creepy" Emmett said.

I nodded.

"look it's my baby blanket mom has been looking for." I said showing them the small blanket.

"oh my gosh it is!" Bella said.

"Yep!" I said.

"Why is your room like this? It's all big and creepy" Bella asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"oh, Well after me and Emmett unpack we can go to the park." Bella said. She was so mature. Okay spoke to soon again.

"AHH! I JUST GOT A TEXT FROM EDWARD HE SAID HI" Bella Screamed.

Me and Emmett Started laughing. She texted back and walked into her room.

About Half a hour later. Bella and Emmett where ready to go.

When we got to the park Bella went to the lake and Emmett went up to the basketball court.

I sat under a tree and closed my eyes and drew the first thing that came to mind. Which was two piercing blue eyes. Don't know how or why but after the eyes were drawn I put a background color which was black. It looked awesome.

"I'm a little teapot-" my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked without looking at caller ID.

"Herlo!" a Girls voice said.

"ROSALIE!" I screamed.

"ALICE" She mocked.

"Haha! What's Going on back home?" I asked.

"Not much! It's so boring without you, Emmett and Bella, not that Bella ever talked to anyone except Edward." Rosalie Laughed.

"I miss it there! It sucks here! I can't wait to be home! Oh hey is Jasper there?" I asked.

"Sure, Here he is." Rosalie said.

"Hi Alice" I heard Jasper say.

"Hey Jazzy! What's up?" I asked.

"Not much, Wish you were home" He said.

"I wish I was home too. It sucks here" I said.

"I know Ally. One week." He reminded me or well sounded like he was reminding himself.

"Yeah, I know. Then I have Softball the day I get back!" I said Getting excited.

"Yes! And I have baseball" He said.

"OH MY GOSH! You signed up for Baseball?" I asked More excited then I was before.

"Yerps!" He said.

"AHH! That's probably the best news I have heard besides that your dad changed his mind about moving!" I said I was latterly jumping with joy.

"Ally Calm down I will probably be the worst on the team." Jasper said.

"WHAT? I've seen you play and you've got skill!" I said.

"Ha yeah… Right" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Ha" I said Laughing.

"Ha ha! Well I got to go Mom's pestering me about homework! Byers" Jasper said.

"Byers!" I said. And hung up.

The rest of the day was perfect. Until we got home… The first thing when we got home I was yelled at for not feeding the dog his lunch. I just stood there and rolled my eyes till he let me leave.

I layed down in my bed thinking only 5 more days…


End file.
